Pups & The Ordinary Day
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's another beautiful day in Adventure Bay. Elias, his family & his friends go about with their business as usual. What will they get up to & will anything unexpected happen?


**PUPS & THE ORDINARY DAY **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

The sun rose on a beautifully clear Tuesday morning. The birds chirped & sang happily, the woodland creatures scurried about for food while feeling the warmth of the sun & everyone in Adventure Bay was just starting to wake up & begin another fantastic day. At the Vincent family mansion Elias woke up at 7:00 AM. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned before hopping out of bed & going over to his closet. He changed out of his yellow pyjamas into his usual outfit. Even though he was a world-famous celebrity he still liked to dress casually. After Elias finished getting dressed he turned to see Kelly waking up. She got out of bed & changed out of her white nightgown into her usual outfit.

"Good morning Kelly" said Elias as he gave Kelly a warm smile.

"Good morning Elias. Looks like it's going to be another beautiful day" said Kelly as she smiled back at Elias.

"It'll almost be as beautiful as you" said Elias as he wrapped his arms around Kelly & held her close as he looked deep into her eyes while smiling.

"You're such a sweetheart. Give me some sugar" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias' while holding him close. Elias happily returned the kiss. As Elias & Kelly passionately locked lips, they felt a tingling sensation through their bodies like the feeling someone would get from watching an ASMR video. Elias & Kelly were madly in love & if they could get married at their age they'd be husband & wife by now. After Elias & Kelly broke away they held each other close & looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly.

After Elias & Kelly released each other they noticed Angel & Terry waking up. Angel & Terry yawned as they stretched out before walking over to Elias & Kelly.

"Good morning guys" said Angel as she smiled at Elias & Kelly.

"Indeed, it is. Looks like the day has started off well" said Terry as he also smiled at Elias & Kelly.

"It's only going to get better. Today will be a wonderful day" said Elias as he hugged & petted Angel.

"It sure will be. Every day is always filled with excitement & fun" said Kelly as she hugged & petted Terry. Angel & Terry got the same tingling sensation Elias & Kelly felt when they kissed. They loved the feeling as it was nice & relaxing. After Elias & Kelly finished hugging & petting Angel & Terry all 4 of them left the bedroom & went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Elias & Kelly filled Angel & Terry's food & water bowls before going to make their own meal. Angel & Terry happily gobbled down their food as Elias & Kelly fixed themselves bowls of honey flavoured porridge. Before sitting down to eat they also poured themselves 2 glasses of orange juice. They then sat down & began to eat. The porridge had a sweet flavour & a nice creamy texture which Elias & Kelly happily ate. After they finished eating they gulped down their glasses of orange juice. The juice was nice & refreshing & tasted nice & sweet. After breakfast was finished Elias & Kelly put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie entered the kitchen as this happened.

"Good morning everyone" said Ella as she smiled warmly at Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry.

"Good morning mum. Good to see you up & ready to start the day" said Elias as he smiled warmly back at his parents.

"Looks like you're all ready for another fantastic day" said Ethan as he smiled warmly.

"Indeed, we are. Nothing like a good breakfast to start the day the right way" said Angel as she smiled.

"Truer words couldn't be spoken. It's always good to see you all getting ready for the day in an organised & quick manner" said Harry as he smiled.

"The sooner we get ready the less trouble we have organising our day" said Kelly as she smiled.

"Right you are Kelly. I'd say you're almost all ready for school" said Susie as she smiled.

"Once you guys eat breakfast you'll all be ready for work. Then we'll all be ready for what today has in store for us" said Terry as he smiled. As Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie went to make themselves breakfast Elias & Kelly went to check their schoolbags to make sure they had everything they needed. Their gym clothes, lunch money, stationery & books were all in place meaning they hadn't forgotten to pack anything. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry then went into the lounge to watch some TV. They saw that an episode of Apollo The Super Pup was on.

"I bet Rubble's probably awake watching this right now" said Angel.

"I don't doubt that. This is his favourite show after all" said Elias.

"It's a really cool cartoon. I have to admit it's really good" said Kelly.

"I think we all wish we could be like Apollo" said Terry as the episode began. Apollo was shown strolling along when he heard a kitten meow for help. The kitten was trapped on 1 of Spider King's webs.

"Looks like Spider King is at it again terrorising kittens. Will Apollo be able to save it?" asked the narrator as Apollo flew over to confront the Spider King. He used his super breath to blow the Spider King away before freeing the kitten from the web & helping it to the ground. The kitten meowed happily as it snuggled up against Apollo. Apollo smiled as he gave the kitten a hug.

"Once again Apollo The Super Pup saves the day his own way" said the narrator as the episode ended.

"I think it's really cute how the kittens always appreciate Apollo helping them. It's like when the PAW Patrol rescues Cali & she thanks them for saving her" said Angel.

"I think Apollo would be a great addition to the PAW Patrol if he was a real pup. He'd be able to help just about anyone with almost any problem they have" said Elias.

"Rubble would love that. He'd probably act as Apollo's sidekick in every mission" said Kelly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he dressed up in his superhero outfit while on missions. It'd be a dream come true for him" said Terry.

Everyone continued to watch TV for a bit. At 8:45 AM Angel, Elias & Kelly prepared to leave for school. Angel put on her PAW Patrol uniform & pup pack while Elias & Kelly grabbed their schoolbags. Before they left Elias & Kelly gave their parents a hug & kissed them on the cheek.

"Bye guys. Have a good day at school" said Ella as she waved at Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"We'll see you this afternoon" said Ethan as he waved.

"I hope you guys have a good day at work" said Elias as he waved back to his parents.

"Don't push yourselves too hard" said Kelly.

"We won't. Make sure you put your best effort into your schoolwork" said Harry as he waved.

"Enjoy your day guys. See you later" said Susie as she waved. Angel, Elias & Kelly walked out the front door & across the front yard to the limo. The sun made the limo shine giving it an elegant & sleek look. Angel, Elias & Kelly smiled as they felt the warmth of the sun on their bodies. They climbed into the limo & buckled themselves in. The black leather seats were nice & cosy to sit on. Angel sat on the left, Kelly sat in the middle & Elias sat on the right. Soon the limo headed off towards Adventure Bay Elementary.

"I can't wait to see what we'll be doing today. It's always exciting to go to school & learn new things" said Angel.

"I couldn't agree more. We always learn new things every day" said Elias.

"It's hard to pick a favourite subject. They're all so much fun" said Kelly.

"I can't decide on my favourite either. I like all the subjects" said Angel.

"Me too. I suppose we can say that they're all our favourites" said Elias.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. They're all great subjects" said Kelly.

Throughout the ride to school Elias had his arm around Kelly's shoulder. Kelly rested her head on Elias' shoulder. They both looked deep into each other's eyes as they smiled warmly at each other. Elias kissed Kelly on the cheek just as they pulled up out the front of school. As Angel, Elias & Kelly hopped out of the limo the other kids all swarmed around them asking for photographs & selfies.

"I'm your biggest fan Elias. I want to be just like you" said a 1ST grade boy.

"Your songs are awesome. You're a really good singer" said a 2ND grade girl.

"I love watching you on TV. Your shows are always enjoyable to watch" said a 3RD grade boy.

"Whenever I watch your movies I feel like I could die. You're an excellent actor" said a 4TH grade girl.

"Thanks everyone. I'm flattered that you all enjoy my movies, music & TV shows. It fills me with satisfaction to be able to make works of art that are beloved by you all. Your support is 1 of the things that motivates me to be the best person I can be. Just remember to work hard & pursue your dreams with passion. You're all special in your own unique way" said Elias as he smiled while signing autographs & taking selfies with everyone. Although it sometimes made him feel a bit smothered to have so much attention Elias was appreciative of the support his fans gave him. Angel & Kelly also felt smothered at times, but they didn't really mind that much since they were happy to see Elias interacting with his fans in a positive manner all the time. After finishing signing autographs & taking selfies with everyone Angel, Elias & Kelly entered the school building. They walked side by side with Elias & Kelly holding hands as they went to their lockers to retrieve their things for 1ST period. After collecting their books & stationery needed they headed to class.

"What do you think we'll be learning today?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. Whatever it is I bet it'll be fascinating" said Elias.

"For sure. I love Homeroom. Miss Spearwood's an awesome teacher" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias & Kelly soon arrived at class. They waited for Miss Spearwood & the other students to arrive so that the lesson could begin. A few minutes later the bell rang to indicate the beginning of the school day. All the other kids got their stuff & headed to class. Soon Miss Spearwood arrived & let everyone into the classroom. As the kids went to their desks Elias grabbed a Pink Lady apple out of his bag & put it on Miss Spearwood's desk.

"Thanks Elias. Pink Lady apples are my favourite" said Miss Spearwood as she smiled warmly at Elias.

"You're my favourite teacher in this school. I'd say you're the apple of my eye amongst all the staff here" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Miss Spearwood.

"That's really nice of you to say. I wish there were more students like you" said Miss Spearwood.

"I wish there were more teachers like you" said Elias as he went to his desk & took his seat. Angel sat beside him as the lesson began.

"Good morning everyone. For today's lesson you'll each have a worksheet on which you must correctly identify the words that mean the opposite of the words listed. Once you've finished you can hand in your worksheets. You have all period to complete it" said Miss Spearwood as she handed the worksheets to everyone in class. As soon as all the kids got their worksheets they began working on them. There were 100 words on the sheet that needed the antonyms written next to them. Some of the words included strong, tall, fat, big, yes, easy, bad, day, hot & summer amongst many others. Elias quickly got to work writing down the correct antonyms to each word. The answers included weak, short, thin, small, no, hard, good, night, cold & winter amongst the other antonyms. It took Elias only 5 minutes to complete the entire worksheet. Once he finished he went over to Miss Spearwood's desk & handed his worksheet in. Miss Spearwood was impressed by how quick Elias was.

"Looks like this worksheet was a cakewalk for you Elias. You must really know your antonyms well" said Miss Spearwood.

"I sure do. I really enjoyed this worksheet. I hope I got them all right" said Elias.

"You'll find out tomorrow. You have free time for the rest of the period" said Miss Spearwood.

"Thanks Miss Spearwood. You're the best" said Elias as he smiled & returned to his desk. After sitting down, he began writing a song he planned to record. It was a song about making sure not to take anything for granted & making the most of your life. The name of the song was "Anthem Of Life". As Elias wrote the lyrics he thought about his hopes that people would use the song's message to make the most of their lives & achieve great things.

" _It's nice to be able to make music & write songs that have positive messages in them. 1 of my main goals when it comes to my art is to inspire people to do good things & make the world a better place. If I can do that then I'll be satisfied"_ thought Elias as he continued writing lyrics. 1 by 1 the other kids filled out their worksheets & handed them in. They all did their own thing as they waited for next period to begin. Soon the bell rang to indicate class changes. Angel, Elias & Kelly went to their lockers & got their stuff for 2ND period before heading to class. Angel & Elias had Maths with Miss Spearwood while Kelly had LOTE with Mr Follier.

"Enjoy LOTE Kelly. I'll see you at recess" said Elias as he smiled at Kelly.

"Have fun in Maths. See you later" said Kelly as she smiled at Elias before they went to class. Angel & Elias soon returned to class where they & the other kids entered the room & took their seats as the lesson began.

"Good morning everyone. Today's lesson will be focused on addition & subtraction. I'll write a series of equations on the board & you must write them down along with the answers in your notebooks. You have all period to complete them" said Miss Spearwood as she began writing equations on the board. There were 40 equations in total. 20 were addition equations & 20 were subtraction equations. The equations included 16 + 25, 47 + 32, 85 + 76, 94 + 26, 68 + 12, 106 – 53, 112 – 47, 136 – 84, 159 – 24 & 172 – 61. As the equations were written on the board Elias copied them down before writing the answers. The answers to each equation included 41, 79, 161, 120, 80, 53, 65, 52, 135 & 111 amongst others. Elias felt like his brain was getting a workout as he solved each equation. It took only 10 minutes for him to finish all the equations.

" _My mind feels quite stimulated from solving all those equations. I'm impressed with how quickly I finished as well. I'm on a roll today. Now that I'm finished I'll write some more lyrics"_ thought Elias as he continued with his song writing. 1 by 1 the other kids finished solving the equations & spent the rest of the period doing their own thing. Soon the bell rang to signal the beginning of recess. All the kids excitedly rushed to their lockers & put their stuff away before heading out to the playground. Elias & Kelly met up with each other & played on the merry go round. They both laughed & smiled as they pushed the merry go round & hopped on. They felt the wind against their bodies as they went round & around. Once the merry go round stopped they hopped off to regain their composure. They both felt dizzy, but they were having lots of fun.

"It's always fun playing on the merry go round. I always get a rush of adrenaline when we spin around" said Elias.

"Me too. It's 1 of the most thrilling pieces of play equipment in the whole playground. It's never not fun playing on it" said Kelly.

Just as Elias & Kelly were preparing for another go Danny climbed on top of the climbing frame & got everyone's attention.

"Boys & girls of the playground prepare for your minds to be blown. The amazing Daring Danny X is about to perform the best stunt you've ever seen. It involves me going on the merry go round & spinning on it as fast as I can before I hop on the swingset & swinging 360 degrees before finishing off by doing a flip & landing on my feet" said Danny.

"Oh boy. I don't think this is going to end well" said Elias.

"Me either. It never usually does for Danny" said Kelly as Danny began his stunt. Everyone watched with concern as Danny pushed the merry go round as fast as he could before he hopped on & cheered wildly as he spun around. After hopping off the merry go round Danny dizzily staggered over to the swingset while trying to keep his balance. Unsurprisingly he fell over a few times. He then got on the swing & began swinging back & forth trying to get enough momentum to complete a full 360-degree rotation. Everybody feared for Danny's health & safety since he wasn't wearing any protective gear & they knew it was more than likely he'd hurt himself. To their surprise Danny succeeded in completing a rotation. Unfortunately, he lost control of the swing & was thrown off. Everyone watched in horror as Danny flew across the playground & landed hard on the ground. Everyone gasped as Elias & Kelly ran over & picked Danny up. Danny was winded by the impact with the ground & was gasping for air but other than that he didn't appear to be hurt.

"Don't worry I'm OK" said Danny as he struggled to stand.

"We should probably get Nurse Leslie to check on you just in case" said Elias.

"You need to be more careful Danny. 1 of these days you're going to end up getting seriously injured or even killed doing stuff like this" said Kelly.

"That'll never happen. I always make sure to fully prepare myself for what I do" said Danny.

Elias & Kelly rolled their eyes as they began helping Danny to the nurse's office. Although it was frustrating to see Danny get hurt from his stunts due to his impulsive & reckless planning they still cared deeply about him because he was their friend. After reaching the nurse's office Danny, Elias & Kelly knocked on the door. Nurse Leslie answered a few seconds later.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" asked Nurse Leslie.

"Danny was doing another stunt & he ended up flying off the swingset & landed hard on the ground" said Elias.

"He seems to be fine other than the fact that he got winded but we're not sure if there are any injuries we haven't noticed" said Kelly.

"Bring him in. I'll check on him to see if there are" said Nurse Leslie as Danny, Elias & Kelly entered her office. Danny was a regular visitor since he was always getting hurt from attempting stunts & although Nurse Leslie warned Danny all the time not to do anything too risky it seemed that he never listened. It was frustrating for her but nonetheless she always made sure all the students were given the required medical attention they needed whenever they were injured or sick.

"OK Danny I need you to lift up your shirt, so I can check for any bruises, cuts or gashes" said Nurse Leslie.

Danny proceeded to lift his shirt revealing a few bruises but there didn't appear to be any cuts, gashes or grazes. Danny also lifted his jeans so that Nurse Leslie could check for any injuries on his legs. Other than a few minor cuts & scratches he was unscathed. Nurse Leslie put some band aids on the cuts & scratches before giving Danny the all clear.

"You're all good to go Danny. Please be more careful. The last thing anyone wants is for you to get seriously hurt or killed from your stunts" said Nurse Leslie.

"I always make sure never to go that far. Thanks for your help Nurse Leslie" said Danny as he, Elias & Kelly left the nurse's office. Angel happened to be walking by at that moment as she was patrolling the school halls.

"Did Danny get hurt attempting yet another stunt?" asked Angel.

"Yes. He only got a few bruises, cuts & scratches. It's a good thing he wasn't hurt any worse" said Elias.

"He tried to spin on the merry go round, do a full 360 rotation on the swingset & land after a flip. He flew off the swing & landed hard on the ground" said Kelly.

"Danny, you really need to take better care of your health. If you don't you'll end up in hospital with a broken bone or worse" said Angel.

"I'll be fine. I've never broken a bone before or injured myself that badly. I'm a tough cookie" said Danny.

Angel, Elias & Kelly sighed as they rolled their eyes. Danny always said stuff like this all the time & he never seemed to show that much concern for his wellbeing. The bell then rang signalling the beginning of 3RD period. Everyone went to their lockers & grabbed what they needed for class. Elias had P.E with Coach Albertson. As he retrieved his gym clothes & headed to class Angel & himself discussed what they thought they'd be doing.

"What game do you think you'll be playing today?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. I hope we play dodgeball. It's my favourite game" said Elias.

"Maybe that's what you'll be playing. I can't wait to see you playing to the best of your ability" said Angel.

"I always give my best effort. It's always important to get enough exercise in each day" said Elias.

Soon Angel & Elias arrived at the gym. Elias & the other kids went to the change rooms & got into their gym clothes before returning to the bleachers. Coach Albertson then addressed everyone.

"Good morning students. To start today's lesson, I want you all to jog around the gym doing 3 laps as a warm up. Once you're done we'll get to the main game" said Coach Albertson as he blew his whistle. All the kids began jogging laps around the gym. Elias felt like he could run a marathon as he did his laps. It was a great way to warm up & prepare for more strenuous activity. Once everyone finished running laps they sat on the bleachers.

"OK today we'll be playing some dodgeball. We'll be playing basic rules. You're out if you get hit & fail to catch the ball, If a ball you throw is caught by a player on the opposing team or if a player on the opposing team knocks a ball you're holding out of your hands. If you leave the court while still active for any reason other than to retrieve a ball you're also out. If a player catches a ball an eliminated player gets reinstated. Eliminated players return to the court in order of elimination. The 1ST team to eliminate all the members of the other team wins. I need 2 volunteers for team leaders" said Coach Albertson.

"I volunteer" said Elias as he excitedly raised his hand.

"OK Elias is 1 team leader. Any other volunteers?" asked Coach Albertson.

"I'll be the other team leader" said Ace as she raised her hand.

"OK Ace & Elias are team leaders. You'll start off by choosing someone of the opposite gender. Whoever you choose gets to pick the next person, that person gets to pick the next person & so on. You can only pick players of the opposite gender unless there aren't any to choose from. Once the teams are sorted out we'll begin" said Coach Albertson.

"Ladies 1ST" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. That's a really nice gesture" said Ace as she smiled warmly at Elias.

"You're welcome" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Ace. Ace & Elias then began the team selection process. Soon the teams were all sorted. There were 10 players on each team. The teams then went to opposite sides of the court as Coach Albertson placed dodgeballs on the centre line before standing to the side as everyone prepared to begin the game.

"Ready, set, GO" said Coach Albertson as he blew his whistle. All the kids rushed towards the centre of the court trying to get as many balls on their side as possible. Once they did the game began. Balls were thrown everywhere as all the kids threw the balls at the players on the opposing team while trying to avoid being eliminated. Elias threw the balls with such power & speed that he eliminated quite a few of the players on Ace's team with ease. Ace & her teammates did their best to eliminate Elias & his teammates by trying to hit them, catching balls thrown at them & knocking balls out of their hands. Adrenaline surged through all the kids as they continued to play. Throughout the entire game numerous kids were hit, caught out or had balls knocked out of their hands eliminating them from play. Some of them were able to get back in once their teammates caught balls thrown from the opposing team. Soon it came down to Ace & Elias. They both did everything they could to win as they threw balls at each other attempting to win the game.

"The higher you rise the higher you fall Elias" said Ace as she smirked at Elias.

"You're not going to be flying high for much longer Ace" said Elias as he smirked at Ace.

"Go Ace. Destroy him" said a boy on Ace's team.

"You can do it Elias. Crush her" said a girl on Elias' team. As the game went on everyone watched in anticipation not knowing who'd win. Ace & Elias continued throwing the balls back & forth as they tried to eliminate each other. As the end of the period drew near Ace threw a ball at Elias which he deflected. Elias then threw a ball at Ace that hit her square in the abdomen. Ace tried to catch the ball, but it hit the floor before she could catch it in time meaning Elias' team had won.

"Well done everyone. That was fantastic. Time to pack up & get back into your regular clothes" said Coach Albertson.

"That was such a fantastic game. I feel so alive. You did a good job Elias" said Ace as she smiled.

"You did too Ace. I've never had that much fun before. Thanks for giving me an excellent battle" said Elias as he smiled & shook hands with Ace. After all the equipment was packed up everyone went to the change rooms & changed back into their normal attire. Soon the bell rang to signal the beginning of 4TH period. Elias went to his locker & retrieved his art supplies as he had Art with Miss Dubois. As he walked to class Angel & him discussed what they thought they'd be doing.

"I can't wait to see what you create. I bet it'll be fantastic" said Angel.

"Art comes in many different forms. Aside from visual art like drawing, painting & sculptures there's also art in acting, dance, music & so on. Any form of expression like that is art" said Elias.

"True. I bet you'll make a masterpiece" said Angel.

"Probably. We'll find out soon enough" said Elias.

Angel & Elias soon arrived at the art room. As the lesson began the kids were each asked to pair up. Elias paired up with Mayabella.

"OK for today's lesson I want you to draw a picture of each other & once you're finished you'll explain the best features about your partner. You have the entire lesson to complete the task" said Miss Dubois.

Everyone began drawing their partners to the best of their ability. Elias & Mayabella smiled warmly at each other as they worked on their pictures. In addition to their appearances Elias drew Mayabella surrounded by sunflowers & Mayabella drew Angel standing next to Elias. It took them 30 minutes to finish their pictures. 1 by 1 everyone else finished their drawings. As Elias & Mayabella waited they complimented each other's work.

"I really like your drawing Mayabella. Putting Angel next to me was a nice touch" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Mayabella.

"Your picture is also really good Elias. The sunflowers around me look beautiful" said Mayabella as she smiled warmly at Elias. Soon everyone finished their drawings.

"OK now we'll discuss the pictures you've drawn. Elias & Mayabella will start" said Miss Dubois.

"As you can see in my picture I surrounded Mayabella with sunflowers. I did so because she has a nice summery outfit which reminds me of a warm summer day in a meadow. Mayabella has a beautiful & innocent look that everyone can't help but adore. That innocence is easy to capture on any visual form. I'm glad to have a friend like her" said Elias as he showed everyone his picture. Everyone smiled warmly as they listened to Elias. Mayabella then held up her picture.

"I decided to place Angel next to Elias because they're always together & I think they're bond is really sweet. I've never had a pet of my own & if I did I'd make sure to love it as much as I love my family & friends. Elias has beautiful hair that shines like the sun, his skin tone is perfectly peachy & tan & his eyes are as green as grass in the summer. I find everything about Elias to be beautiful 1 way or another. I'm glad he's my friend" said Mayabella.

"That was wonderful you 2. I'm impressed with your fantastic pictures & the descriptions you gave about each other's features. Now we shall move on to the next pair" said Miss Dubois.

1 by 1 the other pairs showed their pictures & described the best features their partners had. All the pictures were drawn in good detail & the descriptions were very thorough. After everyone packed their stuff up the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch. All the kids excitedly rushed to the cafeteria & grabbed their food trays before lining up to pay for their food. The lunch menu of the day included a cheese pizza, apple juice, roast beef & chocolate pudding. Elias smiled politely as he paid for his meal & was served.

"Enjoy your lunch" said Lunch Lady Colleen.

"I will. Thanks Lunch Lady Colleen" said Elias as he smiled & walked over to the table where his friends were sitting. After taking his seat next to Kelly he dug in. The cheese pizza was soft in texture & tasted delicious, the apple juice was refreshing & sweet, the roast beef had a chewy texture & tasted a little salty & the chocolate pudding had a smooth texture & a rich chocolatey taste. After Elias finished eating he began discussing the events of the day with his friends.

"I've been having a fantastic day. How has the day been for you guys?" asked Elias.

"It's been great. I've been having just as much fun as you" said Kelly.

"Me too. I feel a lot better than I did at recess with my failed stunt" said Danny.

"I still feel so alive from playing dodgeball in P.E. I just want to go for a run around town" said Ace.

"Thinking about the pictures we drew in Art makes me happy. They were beautiful" said Mayabella.

"I have something to show you guys. Check this out" said Carlos as he pulled out a wooden Mayan carving & showed it to the others.

"Where did that come from?" asked Elias.

"Me & Tracker found it yesterday afternoon while we explored some ruins. It's in good condition. I plan on having it exhibited in Adventure Bay Museum" said Carlos.

"That's awesome. I bet there are probably all sorts of other cool things in the jungle for you to find" said Katie as she stared at the carving in awe.

"It's always lots of fun when me & Tracker find stuff like this. Nothing makes me happier than finding all kinds of artefacts in the jungle to display to the public" said Carlos as he smiled.

"It's always a treat to be able to see what you find. There's so much culture & history behind all your discoveries. It's fascinating to learn about the way ancient civilisations lived. I can't wait to see that carving on display" said Katie as she continued to stare in awe at the carving. Throughout the rest of lunch everyone discussed their thoughts on the carving & what the history behind it would be. Soon the bell rang to signal the beginning of last period. Everyone went to their lockers & grabbed what they needed before heading to class. Elias had Social Studies with Miss Spearwood. After everyone took their seats the lesson began.

"Good afternoon everyone. For today's lesson I'll be writing some questions on the board about your thoughts on certain things about 1 of your classmates. Once you've written down your answers to each question 1 at a time you'll reveal what you wrote. We'll spend the entire lesson doing this" said Miss Spearwood as she began writing on the board. There were 5 questions in total: Who are you writing about? What's your favourite thing about this person? How would you describe them in 1 word? What's your favourite memory about them? & What's your relationship with them? Everyone began writing down their answers as they thought about who they'd write about. Soon everyone finished writing down their answers.

"OK now that you're all done 1 at a time you'll read out what your answers are. Any volunteers to go 1ST?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"I suppose I could go 1ST" said Elias as he eagerly raised his hand.

"OK. Go ahead Elias" said Miss Spearwood as Elias stood up & began reading his answers.

"The person I decided to write about is Katie. My favourite thing about her is that she's a pleasant & wonderful person to be around all the time. There are many words I can use to describe Katie but if I had to choose just 1 I'd say she's loving. My favourite memory of her is saving Angel's life not once but twice when Angel got injured. It's something I'll always be grateful for. Finally, my relationship with Katie started off as a 1-sided crush on my side but as of the present we're good friends & I'm glad that it's still like that. Katie's a good friend of mine & I hope that never changes" said Elias.

"That was wonderful Elias. Thank you for sharing that with us" said Miss Spearwood as she & the other kids smiled warmly. Katie then stood up & revealed her answers.

"I chose to write about Elias. My favourite thing about him is his generosity & willingness to help other people when they're in need. If I had to describe Elias in 1 word I'd say he's extraordinary. My favourite memory of him is when the whole town raised money for the surgery he needed to beat his cancer. It showed how much everyone cared about him. Finally, I have a good relationship with Elias. We're good friends & I'm glad to have someone like him in my life. I wouldn't change anything about him" said Katie.

"Thanks Katie. That was really sweet" said Miss Spearwood as she smiled warmly. 1 by 1 everyone else read out the answers to their questions. After they finished they packed their stuff up. Soon the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. All the kids rushed to their lockers & put their stuff away before heading out the front doors to go home. Angel, Elias & Kelly got in Elias' limo & headed towards the Lookout to spend time with Ryder & the pups. They all had a great day at school.

"Yet another school day has come & gone without incident. That's just the way I like it" said Angel.

"Me too. Every day I get to spend at school with you guys is always special" said Elias.

"I couldn't agree more. It's nice to be able to learn new things when we're together" said Kelly.

Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at the Lookout. Ryder & the pups were there to greet them.

"Hi guys. Good to see you" said Chase as he smiled warmly at Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"It's good to see you too Chase. Want to shake?" asked Elias.

"Sure. It's my pleasure" said Chase as he extended his paw. He & Elias smiled at each other as they shook hands/paws.

"Can I have a hug? I love hugs" said Marshall as he smiled excitedly.

"Bring it in Marshall" said Elias as he opened his arms. He & Marshall pulled each other in close & shared a hug. It felt nice to give friends a hug. A few seconds later they broke apart.

"I'd like a belly rub please. That's my favourite" said Rocky as he lay on his back.

"1 belly rub coming right up" said Elias as he began rubbing Rocky's belly. Rocky giggled & laughed while writhing around as Elias got him in his tickle spot. Soon Rocky stood up with a smile.

"Can I have an ear scratch please Elias?" asked Rubble.

"No problem" said Elias as he scratched behind Rubble's ear. Rubble wagged his tongue as he felt a tingling sensation through his body. After Elias was finished Rubble felt relaxed.

"I'm happy being petted" said Skye as she smiled excitedly.

"I'm happy with that too" said Elias as he petted Skye. Skye smiled happily as Elias pet her. She was happy once he finished.

"High paw dude" said Zuma as he put his paw out.

"High 5" said Elias as he high 5/pawed Zuma. They both smiled at each other while they did so.

"The most enjoyable thing is a bro hug. Bring it in buddy" said Ryder as he opened his arms.

"With pleasure" said Elias as he & Ryder shared a bro hug. They both smiled warmly as they held each other close. Elias loved being able to spend time with Ryder. Ryder couldn't be happier to call Elias his best friend. After they released each other everyone went inside the Lookout & decided to watch a movie. The movie they chose was Robots. Throughout the movie everyone laughed & smiled at the funny & heart-warming moments while appearing sad & scared at the more depressing & horrifying moments. Overall everyone enjoyed watching the movie. Once it was over Angel, Elias & Kelly prepared to head home.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow" said Angel as she smiled & waved at the PAW Patrol.

"I can't wait for the fun things we'll get to do after school" said Elias as he smiled & waved.

"Me either. It's always lots of fun spending time with you all" said Kelly as she smiled & waved.

"See you guys later" said Chase as he smiled & waved at Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening" said Marshall as he smiled & waved.

"We all look forward to seeing you tomorrow" said Rocky as he smiled & waved.

"Bring some treats if possible. That'd make our day" said Rubble as he smiled & waved.

"Make sure you sleep well tonight" said Skye as she smiled & waved.

"Enjoy school tomorrow as well. It'll be another great day for you" said Zuma as he smiled & waved. Angel, Elias & Kelly got in the limo & headed home. They were satisfied with how well the day had gone for them.

"I'd say today was perfect. Everything worked out really well" said Angel.

"It certainly did. There's nothing more enjoyable than being able to make the most of a fantastic day" said Elias.

"Hopefully the day will end on a high note the way it began" said Kelly.

Soon Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived home. They admired the beautiful sunset as they walked across the front yard.

"Sunsets are lovely to watch. It'd be better if we were sitting on a beach" said Angel.

"It's nice to be able to take in such a lovely view. What a perfect way to finish the day" said Elias.

"You said it. This is the perfect sunset. No other sunsets can compare to this 1" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself smiled while watching the sunset. Soon they went inside where Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry were all waiting for them.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" asked Ella as she smiled at Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"It was fantastic. All our classes were fun & we all did some amazing things" said Angel as she smiled at Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry.

"That's good to hear. It's nice to see that you had a good day" said Ethan as he smiled.

"How was your day at work?" asked Elias as he smiled.

"It was good. We all put in our best efforts to get everything sorted. So much was accomplished today" said Harry as he smiled.

"Excellent. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you all did your jobs well" said Kelly as she smiled.

"We're having some homemade mac & cheese for dinner. It's almost finished cooking" said Susie.

"That sounds delicious. I can't wait to try some" said Terry as he smiled & licked his lips. Soon the mac & cheese finished cooking. Everyone was served a bowl before they all dug in. The cheese sauce was incredibly tasty & the pasta had a nice chewy texture. Everyone delightfully scoffed it all down before eating bowls of Neapolitan ice cream for dessert. The chocolate, strawberry & vanilla flavours tasted nice & sweet & the texture was beautifully creamy. After everyone finished eating they put their dirty dishware in the dishwasher before going off to do their own thing. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went to their room. Elias & Kelly lay on Elias' bed cuddling with each other. They smiled warmly as they stared into each other's eyes while holding each other close.

"I love it when we get to do this. Snuggling up with you is such a special feeling" said Elias.

"I love it too. It's nice to be able to take it easy & spend quality time with the 1 true love of your life" said Kelly.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as Elias & herself began kissing each other passionately. They both got a tingling sensation through their bodies as they cuddled & kissed on the bed. A few minutes later they broke apart while staring into each other's eyes & smiling warmly. Angel & Terry watched with happiness.

"Those 2 are so cute. They really are perfect for each other" said Angel as she smiled warmly at Elias & Kelly.

"Agreed. I couldn't think of a cuter couple. They're a match made in heaven" said Terry as he smiled warmly. Soon it was time to get ready for bed. Elias entered the bathroom & undressed before hopping in the shower & turning it on. He adjusted the water to make sure it was at the right temperature before he began washing his body with soap & his hair with shampoo. Elias smiled as he felt the warm water against his body while washing himself. After he finished washing & rinsing himself he turned off the shower & used a towel to dry off before putting on his bathrobe & going to his closet to put his pyjamas on. Kelly then entered the bathroom to clean herself up. Angel & Terry had gone to their own bathroom to get themselves clean in their own way. Soon Kelly emerged from the bathroom in her bathrobe & changed into her nightgown. Angel & Terry soon returned all clean & refreshed.

"I love having baths. The feeling of warm water against my fur feels great" said Angel.

"Having a shower is just as nice. I'm happy with either" said Elias.

"Washing ourselves is really refreshing. It makes me feel like I've been reborn in a way" said Kelly.

"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow we have another exciting day in store for us" said Terry.

Elias & Kelly kissed Angel & Terry on the forehead before putting them in their pup houses. Elias & Kelly then shared a good night kiss before hopping into their respective beds.

"Goodnight guys" said Elias.

"Goodnight" said Angel, Kelly & Terry as they all lay down & began trying to sleep. As Elias lay in bed he thought about the wonderful day everyone had.

" _We all had a really nice day today. I wouldn't change anything about it whatsoever. Getting to spend time with all my family & friends is something I'll never give up. Just thinking about them is enough to put a smile on my face. Tomorrow we'll all be ready for whatever lies in store"_ thought Elias as he closed his eyes & fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
